


Who Do You Think You Are

by ChloboShoka



Category: Love Esquire (Video Game), The Letter (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, ancestry, family tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: Isabella reacts to being related to a legendary Queen lost in the history archives.
Kudos: 3





	Who Do You Think You Are

Isabella still couldn’t get over the fact she had royal blood in her veins. A direct descendant of Beatrice du Cae, from the ancient kingdom known as Caerulia. She felt proud when she thought about it, then she lowered her shoulders a sighed. “I’ve never heard of her nor Caerulia before.”

Becca had Queen Beatrice’s family tree stretched out across the library table. Twenty generations scribbled on one table. Centuries of love, lust and betrayal and war all in one space gave Isabella goosebumps.

“It’s not every day you find out you have royal ancestry.”

“Bella, there’s no need to brag.”

“It’s just amazing. But I don’t understand why in portrait I see of Beatrice Du Cae’s husband, he has no eyes. He’s not even named.”

“I could try and explain. It’s a long story. It’s one of the few kingdoms in those days that embraced polyamory and gay rights. I look forward to teaching the children all about this wonderful and fascinating nation. There are just a few issues…”

Isabella lifted her head. “What would that be?”

“A lot of the stuff I’ve found has boobs, willies and bums hanging out. I can’t show that to the kids. Though I guess I could teach them about Giselle the nurse and how she invented fantastic drugs.”

Isabella gasped. “I’ve never heard of her. Which drugs did she invent?”

“So many, the most famous ones are; Supercali, Fragilist. Icex, Piali and Docious.” Becca giggled at a postcard of Giselle and twiddled with her hair. “She also has pink hair like me. She’s awesome. Yes, I’ll certainly teach the class about her.”

As Becca gushed about Giselle and how she should become the next feminist icon, Isabella had been drawn into the family tree. She placed her thumb her name on the bottom of the tree, stroking her siblings, nieces and nephews’ names. Her eyes welled up at her father’s name. “Wait!”

“What’s up?”

Isabella placed her hand next to Queen Beatrice’s name. “Something is strange about this family tree.”

“And what would that be?”

“You see Queen Beatrice; it says here that she has a husband and a wife. Princess Kamala of Alkosi but the husband just says, Squire.”

“Maybe he was a man with no importance to society.”

“Well he can’t just be called Squire! He must at least have a last name.”

Becca fled the room. When she came back another book about Queen Beatrice with four other women on the cover. “This book might have something: _A Harem of the Ages_.”

Isabella snatched it from her hands. “Let me see!”

Becca coughed from the dust that whipped her face. “Bella! Be careful! That book is over 500 years old.”

“I don’t believe it!” Isabella’s eyes drew towards the foreword. It says Squire was adopted by a farmer. Very close to his sister. After the war, Squire’s cow was resurrected as an angel and tells Squire that he was the fertility God the whole time.”

“I never heard that before.”

Isabella’s fingers shook around the words in a page. “So, the reason Squire doesn’t have a name or eyes is that he’s a god and the historians didn’t want to spoil his godly image?”

“I guess so,” Becca replied.

Isabella turned to page 69 for the illustrations. “I think I can see where this is going…” Isabella clicked her fingers, feeling the blood of both an immortal God and a legendary Queen flow in her veins. “Now make me a cup of tea!”

“Who do you think you are?”


End file.
